Indiana Jones and Easter Island
by Sparks666
Summary: This is my very first story! would like to here what people think!¬ please review :
1. Chapter 1

Indiana Jones and Easter Island

The boat rocked viciously as it was battered and bashed in the freak storm. The wooden structure creaked and moaned and the crew on board where getting a worried look in there eyes as they took small glances at each other. But the captain wasn't worried, he was writing the log in his quarters. He signed the date 1722 Easter Sunday and began to write.

"Recently I noticed a small island 2,300 miles west of South America and convinced my crew to go and visit, we are approximately 2 hours away from the island. I have checked all my provisions for the trip,"

He signed the most recent log Jacob Roggeveen and put a thick underline under it with his quill. On board the Dutch ship were two Peruvian traders who were looking for a good place to trade their goods. The shout was herd; the cry for land echoed around the ship like an air raid siren and the crew scrambled to the deck to see the oncoming island.

The island came out of the distant mist and the storm seemed to calm. Captain Jacob decided to anchor about a mile from shore and use the rower to get to land.

"Current is strong today!"

Shouts one of the crew. Jacob doesn't answer, his eyes fixed on the island. After an hour of painful rowing they finally make it to shore and they drag the boat up the sand. Jacob stares up the beach to the forest and thinks about what may lie ahead.

* * *

Marcus Brody walked quickly through the halls of the university and stopped abruptly to take a breath. He looked at the name on the door

"Dr I Jones"

And looked down at the letter in his hand addressed to that very man. He took a deep breath and walked in. Dr Jones was lying back on his desk chair with his hat over his eyes fast asleep.

"Dr Jones?" Marcus said quietly.

No answer, just faint snores coming from under the brown battered hat.

"Dr Jones?"

Marcus reached over and prodded the sleeping Dr in the arm

"Indiana??"

With a jump Indiana fell back off his chair and hit his head off the wall.

"God damn it Marcus!"

He rose quickly to his feet and gave Marcus a sturdy look in the eyes as he sat back down into his seat.

"Yes?" Dr Jones replied.

"I have a letter for you" Marcus said quickly

He handed over to the Dr rubbing his head. _Dr Indiana Jones 1947. _

"There's no address on this Marcus how'd you get it?"

"Funny story actually. It was in my pocket!"

Indiana quickly opened the letter. It was empty. He tipped in upside down and something fell out, it was small but it was something. It was a small piece of paper with a bloody fingerprint on and some hieroglyphics.

"Those are some weird Egyptian hieroglyphs " Marcus said confused.

"There not Egyptian" Corrected Indiana.

He quickly ran to his office and picked up a book and opened it.

"There from Easter island!" Indiana exclaimed

"Easter island? Ah yes that's part of Chile correct?"

"Yea but why did someone send me this?"

His eyes focused on the bloody fingerprint. I need to find out who's this is.

* * *

The crew chopped through the forest at full speed. The sun glared down on them. The sweat dripped off them and quickly evaporated before it hit the ground. Jacob was anxious to see what he had found but that feeling quickly left him when he herd the screams coming from the east of him. The crew startled, stopped. The two Peruvian traders started panicking and decided it would be far safer to run away from the gut wrenching screams they just herd. They ran in the direction they had come from. Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head and ordered his crew to keep going. They paused but kept going as the captain had ordered. Not 5 minutes had passed when they herd two more screams. But these screams were different they were familiar and they came from behind them. Maybe it was lucky for the captain that it was so hot, the sweat from the heat camouflaged the worry sweat that was dripping from his brow.

"Captain lets just get out of here!" screamed one of the crew.

"Shut up!" Jacob sternly said

. "We keep going"

The crew started hacking again. They finally came to an opening but were struck paralysed when they caught glimpse of the huge statues around the area. The statues where in rows of 12 all tall with dark eyes but some menacing hand painted white-eyes. They herd those screams again and cheering coming from the distance, Jacob started to run towards the noises. Realise there captains had ran off the crew followed quickly behind. The crew finally caught up with Jacob who was lying on the ground he told everyone to get down. Jacob was watching, he noticed there were three different types of people there. Dark skinned, Red skinned, and pale skinned people with red hair. He noticed there was no women or children. They were dancing and there was an alter in the middle. 2 huts were bellow a huge statue. 3 natives went to each hut and dragged out 2 people. It was the two traders. They were struggling but couldn't over power the three built men dragging them towards the alter. One was thrown onto the alter with force and held down but 4 sturdy men. The leader pulled out a huge sword and with one quick swipe started to hack away at the limps of the still alive trader. His screams echoed through the whole island and his friend was made to watch knowing he was going to be next.

Dr Jones spent the rest of the day in his office sitting staring at this tiny piece of paper. It hurt his brain not knowing what to do with it. He panned around the room looking at old things he had obtained from his adventures that the museum wasn't interested in buying. His eyes stopped on a finger painting his old friend short round had done for him. He stared at it for a while then suddenly something clicked. He launched himself out of his chair and grabbed the painting quickly putting the bloody fingerprint next to the picture.

"Short round?!"

"Its short rounds fingerprint brody!" shouted Indiana

"So it is" said Marcus not knowing were Indiana was going with his find.

"I got to find out what these glyphs mean!"


	2. Chapter 2

The engines on the plane started with a cough and a splutter and Indiana looked out of the window and watched the land below disappear. He sat back and placed his hat over his eyes, to make the journey shorter he decided to sleep.

The second Trader watched in horror as the natives started to eat his friend. Passing around pieces of fresh meat to all of the onlookers who were crazy eyes and hungry.

He started to get dragged towards the alter and he new he was going to end up with the same fate. He got slammed onto the alter and held down. He looked up and everything seemed to go in slow motion and his life flashed by. He never got to tell his daughter he loved her. The leader raised his huge sword once more he shouted something and he slammed the sword down and chopped the trader's head from his neck. Jacob in shock got up and ran with his crew back to his ship! They never returned.

* * *

"Dr Jones?"

Indy opened his eyes and looked at the man who woke him up. He was a tall dark man with glasses and he was wearing a suit and rather stylish.

"The plane has arrived would u care to join me?"

Indy reluctantly said yes and they walked out of the plane.

"Wait a minute this isn't Chile?"

Indy said confused.

"Well done Dr Jones you are very smart like we were told"

"Ok what am I doing here and who are you?" Indiana demanded

"My name is Volten Greenwall we herd you was on your way to Chile but we need your help here."

"Well Volten id love to help but i'm kind of busy!"

Indiana started to walk away.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that"

Indiana turned around and noticed a gun pointing in his direction.


End file.
